A number of mounting brackets, devices and apparatus are known for supporting trap shoot launching machines during use. Known machines fail to adequately address the two major problems associated with trap shoot launching machines, i.e. absorbing the recoil during the launch and providing a proper location and orientation for mounting the machine that does not result in strain the user's back or muscles during the cocking process.
During the launching process, a trap shoot launching machine will experience considerable recoil, as a result of the force resulting from the acceleration and mass of the projectile. The recoil is substantial enough that the launch machine must be attached to a massive or well-anchored object or considerable movement will result.
Also, prior to the launch, the launching device must be cocked, i.e. the spring mechanism must be manually stretched. Since this process is done repeatedly, the user is prone to muscle and joint strain. Most of the strain is due to the angle at which the user must typically address the machine, which does not result in advantageous posture or exercise form.
What is needed is a launch support which is adapted to absorb the recoil of the launch and which is positioned to allow the user to cock the launcher without undue back or muscle strain.